


On How To Make Amends

by Creepikat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, RP with friend, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Tied-up Christophe, dominant yuuri, spectator Phichit, submissive Christophe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepikat/pseuds/Creepikat
Summary: Once again Christophe let his hands wander too close to Yuuri's ass. But this time Yuuri, Viktor and Phichit had enough. This time Christophe will suffer the consequences of his acts and make amends.~RP written with Nyuuma (http://nyuuma.tumblr.com/)





	1. Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a RP, I (Creepikat) wrote Christophe and Phichit's POV, Nyuuma (the best) wrote Yuuri and Viktor's POV.  
> We wrote it in french and I translated it as best as I could given the ton of work and stress I endure at the moment so forgive my possible mistakes.  
> We wrote it before episode 10 came out so we didn't take in account all the things we learned about the Banquet and drunk Yuuri, this affect the way character envision Yuuri from time to time. 
> 
> We reassure you, no Christophe Giacometti was mistreated against his will during this scene. 
> 
> Find Nyuuma here : http://nyuuma.tumblr.com/

«Lights...Camera...Action... »

 

A clear clicking sound resonated in the room. A thrill of anticipation ran across Christophe's spine. A mischevious laugh came from his lover and he could very clearly picture him right now, sitting behind his camera, his dark eyes shining with excitation as he took in the scene. And, even if he couldn't see anything, his eyes blindfolded with a piece of dark, opaque fabric, he could bet that the scene was very pleasant to watch. Not to seem arrogant but he must be a offering a lovely spectacle right now. His hands tied behind the padded chair he was currently positioned on, his body entirely stripped, he was already shivering impatiently at the prospect of receiving his “punishment”. He could perfectly picture Yuuri's slightly embarassed expression and Viktor's way more assured face as he heard the friction of their clothing against the cushions placed on the floor, just in front of the chair.

 

Whispers reached his ears but he could only understand snatches of it. His body and mind restlesness increased, he had no idea of what his torturers had planned for him and it was terribly intoxicating. Surely something up to the gravity of the blunder he had committed, at least he hoped so. Their friends had come to spend some vacations in Switzerland and, as they welcomed them at the airport, he had made one too many advance, one that had annoyed the ever so patient Yuuri et achieved to provoke Viktor. Cupping Yuuri's ass in order to test their firmness et compliment him on his training regimen had not been a good idea for once. He had expected Yuuri to stammer in embarassment as usual but instead he had given him a dark stare and icily pointed that only Viktor was allowed to such familiarities. Viktor, who wasn't far from there of course, had immediately approved with a tight smile, one that hardly hide his exasperation and that promised vengeance.

 

And vengeance he obtained. Thanks To Christophe's own lover's betrayal, this one, exceeded by all his misdemeanour when he was a taken man, organized a mutiny in order to give him a little lesson of respect. To be honnest Phichit wasn't truly jealous and Christophe wasn't going through this punishment against his will. Even if it was his lover who had suggested this idea to Yuuri and Viktor so they could sate their need to put him back to his place, they obviously talked about this all together beforehand and etablished limits to this lesson. In the end, this vulnerable state in which he found himself, at the mercy of those he had offended, was as much of a gift for him as it was for them. Christophe always had a certain taste for domination games, being tied and thrown to Yuuri and Viktor's vengeful hands was a delicious punishment.

  
“Christophe, tell me, why did I lend you to our friends again ?”

 

He found himself smiling at his lover's question.

 

« Because I offended them. I touched someone's else property without permission. I also betrayed your trust by making advances to another man without you giving me your authorization.”

 

A mischevious smile danced upon his lips as he recited his lesson like an obedient little boy. If he interpretated well the sound Viktor made by clicking his tongue, he wasn't going to smile very long.

 

“Very good. And ?” The obvious delight in Phichit's voice made Christophe's smile widen.

 

“And I will suffer the consequences.”

 

oOo

 

Phichit's voice, both serious and mischevious as it announced the start of the “show”, made Yuuri instinctively hold his breath. Indeed this situation had been discussed at great lengths with all the people involved, himself included, but it didn't mean he was any less impressed by it. Before him Christophe was entirely naked, restrained and offered to any punishment he might want to give him. On top of that, his blinded eyes didn't allow him to anticipate what was going to happen and his small smirk implied that he was rather pleased by this. Yuuri had to admit that the scene didn't leave him indifferent, it even gave him a certain feeling of excitement, mixed with his characteristic anxiety. An anxiety that was soothed when he felt Viktor snuggle against his back.

 

The proximity and warmth of his boyfriend's chest, apparently more than happy to be here, was followed by a whisper in his ear. “Take your time Yuuri, there's no rush.” The caress of this breath on his ear made him shiver and, slowly, his breathing evened and allowed him to think more serenely.

 

He had prefered to start the festivities dressed up in his usual combo of plain tshirt, navy in this case, and comfy pants, arguing that it felt more reassuring for him to proceed this way. The others hadn't objected to that and Viktor himself had followed this decision, he had promised to keep his black shirt, the one that made him look extremely seductive, and his jeans on, at least for the beginning. Talking about Viktor, this one was trying to slide a naughty hand under his lover's top but Yuuri caught him and frowned at him. No that he didn't like this contact but he needed to focus and he needed instructions, instructions Viktor had promised to give him. The russian understood the message and, with a sulking pout, whispered to him : “Start by lightly brushing your fingers on his body.”

 

Yuuri turned toward Phichit, seeking his approval, not sure that this one heard anything anyway. Then, he decided to crawl closer, slowly, cautiously, he pushed a cushioned stool in front of the “victim”and climbed on it. Once positioned in seiza, he took a breath and put a rather confident hand on the junction between the Swiss's neck and muscled shoulder. Letting the tip of his fingers brush against his nape and slide swiflty across his partner's arm, running lightly on his skin and observing his reactions.

 

A little too serious still, he had the tendency to clinically take mental notes of Christophe's positive reactions while regularly giving his lover little glances to know if he was doing it right. Every time his eyes crossed Viktor's sparkling ones and his reassuring smile, sometimes followed by a wink that encouraged him to continue his cutaneous exploration.

 

The pad of his fingers slided now down the chest, the well defined abs making their journey entertaining. His index, following a thickening trail of golden hair, stopped above an attractive cavity. Yuuri, who was starting to let loose, drew the contour of it, curious to see what would happen when he would slide one finger inside the navel. A teasing smile appeared on his face to his own surprise.

 

oOo

 

The scraping noise of the stool slightly surprised Christophe and he tensed. The games started.

 

Caresses light as silk roamed on his skin, drawing soft arabesques where he would not so secretly have prefered to receive rougher strokes. But, coming from Yuuri, whom he recognized the hesitant and curious touch, he shouldn't have expected this much, not from the very beginning. Even guided by the more experienced Viktor, it was the first time he found himself in this kind of situation and he had to gradually takes his marks. Christophe was patient, he was ready to wait until the japanese became a bit more adventurous. And the fact that he couldn't anticipate Yuuri's actions made up for the shyness of his gestures, effectively teasing his excitement.

 

Fingers slided down his chest, passing so close, oh so close, to his nipple. Then they found their way around his navel, circling it slowly before dipping in it. The symbolism of this gesture made him startle in pleasure. A pleasure tainted by surprise, he had no idea if the metaphor was deliberate of Yuuri but if it was the case he was pleasantly amazed that the timid man dared to titillate him this way. Too soon his cavity was left alone by the inquisitive fingers that travelled a bit lower on his hip. He wished that Yuuri would have taken his time to explore this part of him a bit longer but he wasn't in a position where he could ask for anything. He was here to be chastised and it was the others who decided where he deserved to be touched. This feeling of helplessness made him quiver again and he felt his body slightly arch in a silent request. A thumb experimentally pressed against his pelvis's bones and his leg startled instinctively. Almost instantly his ankle was grabbed and this time he recognized a much more firmer hold than Yuuri's. A light disapproving noise reached his ears and a moan passed his lips as he imagined Viktor scolding him with a stare.

 

“Sorry...”

 

“Christophe, that's not how I teached you to answer...” Phichit's voice clearly betrayed his amusment.

 

As the pressure of the thumb on his hip increased and the hold around his ankle tightened, a shiver of mixed fear and desire coursed through his body.

 

“Sorry misters...”

 

“Christophe don't be insolent and show all the respect due to our guests.”

 

He felt a small pinch behind his ankle, just at the nerve level. It made his leg react but Viktor kept it in place, affirming his authority and his total control over Christophe.

 

“...Sorry masters.”

 

“That's better ! Safeword ?”

 

“Yakov.”

 

It made Viktor chuckle.

 

“Perfect. Read to continue ?”

 

“Yes master.”

 

It wasn't his first scene nor his first frolic with more than one person at the same time but it was necessary to be attentive and cautious when you played with new partners. Phichi was perfectly conscious about this and that's why Christophe trusted him entirely to watc the game and interfere if something went wrong.

 

oOo

 

Christophe's reddening face as he got scolded for his gesture he had not bee allowed to make gave Yuuri a surprising feeling of pleasure. His heart missed a beat and he suddenly felt hot, very hot as he observed Viktor mistreating their host with an impressive air of authority he never saw on him in their intimacy. A quick vision of his lover acting like this with him during their lovemaking went through his mind and he chased it quickly. His ears took a crimson shade. The russian gave him a wondering look to which he answered by a hand sign they had elaborated together, it meant he was ready to continue the festivities too.

 

Viktor didn't need more to come closer, taking the opportunity to kiss his boyfriend on the neck which earned him a small slap on his thigh that he seemed to appreciate. As the russian apollo exposed him his plans with suave tone, Yuuri's complexion became less and less pale, it exploded in scarlet shades as his eyebrows furrowed. Once the instructions done, he gulped. Was he able to complete the task his lover had given him ? Viktor's nose softly brushed against his cheeks as he claimed, with a voice everyone could hear : “It's up to you Yuuri, reveal your Eros”. It made him smile. It was true, he had worked on his charm and it was hard to ignore the pleasure he gave Christophe as this one was being touched without being able to react, it reassured him to know that.

 

So, he approached, so that his lips could come closer, so close to his partner's without touching them still. With one hand he took support on the blond athlete's muscled shoulder so that he wouldn't fall on him. With the other he continued to explore the various patch of his skin, delighted by the shivers he elicited as his fingers ventured on his side. There the skin was thin, he could even spot some blue veins. Slowly, maybe too slowly for the poor prisonner, his lips found their way to the offered, reddening neck. He delicatly blowed on the milky epidermis, drawing some arabesques. Then, with his free hand, the one that had casually travelled back up his partner's chest with light and soft caresses, he suddenly pinched a pink nipple between his thumb and index finger. At first with a reasonnable pressure but he quickly got rougher, remembering Viktor's suggestions.

 

“That's only the beginning of your ordeal Christophe. I will make you regret this hand upon my ass.” Yuuri whispered in his ear with a voice so confident that he surprised himself. As a way of punctuating his words, the tip of his tongue titillated Christophe's earlobe before he took an actual bite of it. “Be prepared.”

 

oOo

 

A stupefied hiccup escaped him. He wasn't expercting so much audacity from Yuuri, not so soon, not so fast despise Viktor's encouragments. He was expecting even less the new confidence he perceived in his voice. However it wasn't unpleasant. Not at all...

 

Thanks to Yuuri's cares, this one relentlessly kneading his nipple until it was deliciously sore, a pleasant warmth started to submerge Christophe. His pulse quickened, making his blood boil as it filled the appendice resting between his thighs. This one, that didn't betray his excitement until now, started to harden. A long moan came from Christophe's throath as he felt his groin answer to Yuuri's voice, to Yuuri's fingers, to Yuuri's tongue, this one teasing his sensitive earlobe. He wasn't hiding the effect that all of this had on him, he wasn't ashamed of his reaction and wasn't afraid that anyone here would see it as the one of an inexperienced or stamina lacking lover. The light smile he displayed could denied any accusations of weakness. And this way he also provoked Yuuri, pushing him to go further, encouraging him to make him yield. He wanted to hear his icy and imperious tone once again, the one he had used to refuse his advances this day. He wanted to feel his dark stare weight on his vulnerable and open body. He wanted him to take advantage of his position to inflict the punishment he thought Christophe deserved, without holding back, without remorses.

 

“You menace me but I find your vengeance very lukewarm for now, Yuuri...” He purred in his most warm and provoking tone.

 

The hand cheerfully twisting his nipple froze and he had to restrain a protest, he didn't want to seem desperate, not so soon at least, not as long as Yuuri didn't resort to drastic measures.

 

“Christophe...Do I have to discipline you myself in order to keep you nice and quiet ?”

 

Despise his severe tone, he perfectly knew that Phichit wouldn't move his perfect little ass from behind the camera. Being graysexual, his lover was way less greedy for sex than him and occasionnally, not very often, indulged in it. Though he still appreciated to watch Christophe lose himself in the throes of passion. But he had no wish to interact in this way with Yuuri, they were perfectly platonic friends and didn't want to change that. So they had decided that the Thai man would play the roles of cameraman and monitor, making sure that nobody disrespected the limits and keeping Christophe in check if necessary. However Phichit's voice sufficed to make him shiver, coating him in warmth while giving him thrills. Between his legs his cock started to leak and he tried to discreetly open them a bit more, wanting to display himself to his lover's eyes a bit more. He hoped Phichit enjoyed the view, he liked to imagine his dark eyes roaming over his vulnerable body from afar, watching him become a doll between someone else's hands.

 

“No master. I will be good.”

 

Viktor's thumb brushed against the thin skin of his ankle, as if he was praising him for his obedience. As for Yuuri, who had paused at his dismeanour, he seemed to regain control over himself and continued his sadistic program. Despise his mockeries, Christophe felt that he had a lot of surprises in stock and that he would make him eat his words.

 

oOo

 

Christophe's words should have annoyed Yuuri, they were made to provoke him, to touch a sensitive nerve, to make him want to accentuate his punishment. Yes it should have annoyed him yet he couldn't help but pause on one word. Lukewarm. And, as a smirk appeared on his face, he couldn't help but laugh. If only he knew how his vengeance wouldn't stay “lukewarm” for very long. If only he knew how much he made him want to use the secret weapon Phichit had suggested and that he had immediately been approved by a very enthusiastic Viktor and a more perplex Yuuri. Was this idea truly going to work ? As well as the two other seemed to think ? Phichit had been confident and he trusted Phichit. Well now he couldn't wait to discover what would happen. However he kept his ardour in check. Christophe was here to be punished, not to be given what he desired so easily. He was going to languish. Oh yes. It would teach him a lesson for provoking him.

 

At this stage, Yuuri wasn't surprised by his own malice anymore, completely enthralled in this carefully elaborated game. Viktor, as for him, seemed to grow impatient. He liked to see Christophe being chastised by his lover, he liked it a lot, however Yuuri's enthusiasm started to make him stirr with excitement. He wanted to enjoy his lover too, he wanted to caress hisskin, he wanted to kiss him. He wanted to feel his warmth melt against his own. His imagination started to make him boil and his shirt suddenly felt way too constricted for his tastes. With deft fingers, he unbuttoned it and undertook to sit behind his lover, the size of the padded stool allowing it.

 

“Yuuri...” He whined, putting his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder, embracing him. This one, whose fingers were trailing above Christophe's groin, dipping dangerously near another part of his anatomy, slowed down. His index and middle fingers weren't running anymore, they slowly walked, teasing, sometimes on his cock, this one seemed to draw them. He barely brushed the wet tip in order to gather some precum leaking from it . Then he decided to give his boyfriend the attention he requested. Yes. The moment was perfect.

 

Obedient, he let him take off his top with some gratefulness. Indeed, it was time to undress, the heat in the room had clearly raised since a few minutes. Under his lovers's touches, Yuuri couldn't help but sigh. They were always so pleasant and his body was highly receptive due to the excitement this situation provided him.

 

Slowly, as if he was asking for his permission, Viktor pushed him forward, encouraging him to close the distance between himself and the blond athlete. Yuuri complied, sliding from the stool. He passed his legs above his victim's, their groin pressing against each other. The younger's breathing fastened and he couldn't help but moan as his boyfriend traced his spine with a firm index finger, pushing his chest against Christophe's. Instinctively, his face nestled against this one's neck, there he panted a “Viktor...” as this one sensually kissed his back.

 

oOo

 

Christophe let out a satisfied noise as he felt Yuuri huddle against him, his joy increased by the fact that he was shirtless. The contact of his skin and his corporeal warmth had an electrifying effect. As the japanese's lips tickled his neck, sighing the name of his lover, his smile became more mischevious. He was in a perfect position to return the favour to Yuuri and to titillate him a little too. Cautiously, his tied hands and blinded eyes handicapping his dexterity, he bended his neck in order to capture the other's ear between his teeth. A yelp was heard but, unlike what he exepected, Yuuri melted against his chest. He could feel his nipple hardening, the rhythm of his breathing and even the beat of his heart accelerating.

 

“Let me take care of you, mon chaton.”

 

Viktor's groan made him laugh.

 

“Sorry, let me take care of you, master.”

 

Blindly, he undertook to lavish Yuuri's ear with light biting. This one revealed to be extremely sensitive, more than he dared to hope, and every nip or lick earned him a plaintive moan. Finally, he managed to snatch his entire earlobe between his lips and started to vigorously suck on it, eliciting a surprised scream from the young man.

 

Against his thigh he felt Yuuri's erection grow under the fabric and it made him extremely proud. Some could have said that, given Yuuri's lack of experience, he wasn't that deserving. But they forgot that going after a lover as Viktor was an attractive challenge. In their younger years, they frolicked together a dozen of times and the last one had been spectacular. He had had other conquests with whom he could compare the russian, and this one had no reason to envy them, on the contrary. Between Viktor's experienced hands, Yuuri must have been put through sweet torments. Managing to make him moan just by biting his earlobe gave him the right to bragg a little, no ?

 

He let go of Yuuri's ear and this one straightened up immediately, panting furiously. Viktor's crystal-clear laughter filled the room and Christophe suddenly had the intimate conviction that his little treat wasn't the only reason for Yuuri's state. He felt a bit disappointed, he had to admit.

 

“Haha you would think that with a lover as Viktor you would have gained in stamina Yuuri, but apparently not that much !” Phichit giggled from his seat.

 

Christophe's laugh echoed to his, he knew he was the one who was going to pay for both their teasing but he didn't care. He was ecstatic, filled with a desire and impatience he couldn't contain anymore. With a roll of his hips, he made it know and couldn't hide a victorious smile when his erection pressed against Yuuri's, making him groan.

 

oOo

 

Yuuri shot his friend an openly disapproving, even if a bit hazy, look. “That's low Phichit, you're lucky you're behind the camera.” He said, automatically reaching for his earlobe, massaging it now that it was free from Christophe's delicious attacks. In truth he wasn't upset, he was used to Phichit's teasing, he was always ready to mock him. He liked him like that though. He surely helped him to gain confidence with their interactions. His mockery allowed him to feign irritation and it wasn't so bad.

 

Mischeviously, he slipped his hand between his partner's legs and his finger found this point at the base of his cock, just between his testicles. He pressed it without a warning. “You see Chris, your boyfriend have a nasty tongue but guess who'll have to pay for his words in his place ?” He whispered, a large grin on his lips. This interlude allowed him to calm his breathing and to notice his own lover was surprisingly quiet. His back wasn't attached by delightful caresses, digital or lingual, and he didn't feel his body's warmth behind him anymore. Looking above his shoulder, he realized his lover had anticipated his needs and was coming back from the kitchen with a bowl filled with the jewels of their vengeance.

 

By the way, he also seemed to decide that his shirt was a bother, Yuuri had no idea where it ended up but it didn't hide his lover's sublime torso anymore. His nipples were of a paler pink than Chris's reddened ones but they weren't any less appealing. They contrasted so well with his white, almost luminous, skin. Viktor gave him a conniving smile, almost victorious, and put his treasure near the cushioned chair where Christophe was tied up. Then he poked his tongue out, showing the small bit of ice melting on it, before leaning down to give him a kiss.

 

Feeling his lover icy lips against his and the pleasure it gave him, the japanese man couldn't help but grasp Christophe, his nails biting his skin as his fingers clenched. As he dived in the teasing waltz of tongues his lover offered him, his hips pressed against his victim's, rubbing their sensitive groin. The alternation between cold and hot was intoxicating, even for him, how would it affect their next victim ?

 

Viktor broke their kiss, not without a wink, leaving the ice cube in his boyfriend's mouth. This one hesitantly stuck it between his tongue and his teeth and pressed it against the sub's collar bone. Then he took it out of his mouth for a second and he asked him “You know what's going to happen Christophe ?”

 

oOo

 

Especially distraught by the sudden pressure Yuuri applied to this particularly sensitive point of his crotch, he let out a strangled groan. Far away, Christophe heard his lover whisper under his breath.

 

“Oh I love where this is going...Christophe remember to be nice and quiet, understood ?”

 

His mind clouded by the effect of this sudden attack, he weakly nodded before throwing it back, suddenly out of breath. God Yuuri was full of surprises but he didn't complain? His finger remained pressed on this particular point, torturing him. He tried to roll his hips in order to get some more stimulation but a disapproving clicking tongue dissuaded him to continue. Yuuri stayed still and Viktor's hand wasn't circling his ankle anymore, he wondered what they were plotting but enjoyed this pause, used it to regain his composure. A background noise reached his ears and he heard someone steppind closer. Did somebody leave the room ? He didn't even notice, too busy to provoke Yuuri and receive his vengeance. Suddenly the later's fingers flew higher on his chest and his nails sunk in his flesh, betraying a sudden tension whose origin was unknown of Christophe. He was boiling in anticipation, what could have happened to make Yuuri bare his claws ? His hips started to move, meeting Yuuri's, and the friction became almost unbearable. The contact of the rough fabric against his cock was becoming irritating and frustrating. He groaned his displeasure which earned him a light scratch against his chest, Yuuri's sharpened talons warning him. However the light pain only made his ardour increase, he needed contact, stimulation, now and there and he couldn't wait anymore. He wanted more. And even if the scene wasn't about what he wanted, well he would do anything so his desire would be sated still.

 

“Stop acting like a tease and..Ah ! Shit ! Yuuri !”

 

A wave of desire crashed down on him, drowning any intelligent thought as the familiar bite of the ice brushed against his skin. Oh. Oh this was their secret weapon. Excellent choice. He was certain Phichit had something to do with this decision.

 

He always had been extremely sensitive to temperature contrast, cold in particular gave him all kind of shivers. It could be a bit handicaping when he skated but he quickly had found strategies to hide all the effect this icy crystal on which he danced did to him. Only Phichit, Viktor and some ex-lovers knew how to use this element for or against him, depending on the position he was in. Since Phichit had discovered this, he gave him penetrating, teasing stares when he saw him skate. And preparing a coktail had taken a whole new meaning...He should have expected them to use this stratagem to torture him slowly but surely. Viktor perfectly knew how to make him reach new heights before making him fall brutally, only with these simple piece of ice.

 

Yuuri's suave voice reached him through the jubilating chaos he was bathing in. Oh the little...He was going to ask him to beg wasn't he ? He was going to put him on his knees, figuratively, he was going to drag this out until he wasn't able to restrain his moans and supplications...He was going to punish him.

 

“Yuuri please...If you let me come I will return the favour...a thousandfold...So be reasonable and don't make me languish...”

 

oOo

 

A satisfied smirk lighted up the japanese's face. Christophe had the exact expected reaction. This desireful confession didn't leave Yuuri indifferent, his imagination going wild now. He wanted to make this man enslaved by desire languish as long as possible. He wanted to carve this moment in his memory so everytime he would let his wandering hands come near Yuuri, this scene would play in his mind. Ah...This idea was most satisfying.

 

Breaking out of his daydreams, he striked his partner's thigh with the flat of his hand and claimed, severe “I don't think you're in a position to request anything Christophe. You seem to forget who's in commands here.” Yuuri blushe, realizing the scope of his words and the tone he used. It was rare for him to be bossy and he had to admit it was both embarassing and...exhilarating. A bit troubled, he glanced at his boyfriend, seeking comfort. Viktor's face soothed him immediately, he had this seduced air that made Yuuri feel like the most incredibly attractive person on earth. He liked to see this reflect of himself in the eyes of the one he loved.

 

Viktor approached and embraced his lover, bringing him against him, taking him away from the one he was punishing. He sing-songed “I'm going to borrow Yuuri for a few seconds, Chris.” He kissed his sweetheart's neck and whispered in his ear. “You're incredibly sensual Yuuri, if you knew what it makes me want to do to you.” The concerned shivered. He had some ideas about he would like Viktor to do to him and this one seemed to be in tune with his thoughts as his hands started to unbutton his pants. To help him, the dark-haired man lifted up his hips and shook his legs, accidentally hitting the bare cock of his other partner which made this one moan. His lover eventually managed to take off his last major article of clothing. If the situation had not been so erotic, Yuuri might have had laughed at the sound Christophe made, echoing his own whimper.

 

With a little gesture of his hand, he made the russian man understand he wanted a new ice cube and this one obeyed quietly. Then he sat back behind him. Yuuri liked to feel his breath on his nape and the idea of his lover observing his every move like during their skating sessions felt...exciting kind of. Would this thought trouble him in his future training sessions ? Maybe but for now the only thing he had in mind was to find a way to torture his host. And this time Viktor didn't need to help him, he found an idea all by himself.

 

He let the ice cube melt in his hand, let it find its initial liquid form, choosing where the icy drops would fall. First the cheek. Then the shoulder, the pectoral, and...the nipple. The swiss's reaction was immediate and surpassed the previous ones. The sonority of his moans was very pleasant and his shivering members made Yuuri grin, his face brightening as he imagined the ordeal it represented for his partner. But this one vanished quickly when Viktor nipped at his neck. “You hide some things from me Yuuri...” The drop deviated from its initial goal, the ribs, and fell on the belly as he startled. He moaned in unison with the blond. His erection was becoming painful, he threw his head backward, resting on his boyfriend's shoulder. With a wet gaze and a pout, he made him understand he wanted his hands on him, he wanted them to give him what he was refusing to Christophe for now. This one was breathless, sweat dropping down his neck, his cheek crimson. If only he knew that his ordeal wasn't over yet...

 

Slowly, Viktor's mischevious hands, who took pleasure in teasing him, slipped inside his boxers. Yuuri whined, loudly, at his lover's fingers, still a bit cold, touched him. His free hand grapsed the first thing it could find, which happened to be Christophe's right thigh. Trying to temper his desire, he let another drop fall on his victim, this time on his offered glans which seemed to beg for it.

 

oOo

 

The sensation embracing him couldn't be described as anything but a glorious agony.

 

Everytime a drop touched him he died a little bit inside, approaching slowly but surely to a sky ascent.Yuuri was a demon, an incubus between whose claws he was nothing but a doll, dripping and imploring. Of course he had begun with the less erogenous part of his anatomy and gradually assaulted the most sensitive points, making his pleasure rise in an atrociously slow crescendo. And when he had let this icy tear drop on his cock's tip, Christophe thought he lost consciousness for a moment. Stunned, breathless, he started to lose any self-control on his tongue. He had to keep himself from protesting when Viktor stole Yuuri's attention. Now, he had no desire to hold onto any remain of his dignity. He was ready to implore, to plead, to cry until they showed mercy.

 

And still, still he felt Yuuri was occupying himself with something else than his punishment and this was unbearable. He couldn't leave him like this, he could not neglect him like this. Oh this punishment took all its sense now and he was tasting the bitterness his torturers certainly wanted him to experiment. However if it was the consequence to pay for every unwanted advance he committed, he was not sure he would never repeat his mistakes. In spite of the affliction this slow torture provided him, he savoured the sensation. He was intoxicated by his weakness and by the measured way Yuuri inflicted his punishment. He was swimming in a perfect mix of delight and suffering and he was afraid he might develop some kind of addiction to this devastating nectar.

 

“Yuuri...Please...Give me more...more..”

 

“How do we politely ask Chris ?” His lover's intervention took him by surprise. He had stayed silent for so long seemed to also be affected by the events if his hoarse voice was anything to judge by.

 

Yuuri and Viktor laughed in unison. He could imagine them, towering over him with all their power, the object of his fantaisies and punishment in their hand, so close and yet so far. At hands reach if only he had the ability to move them right now. Frustration made him groan lowly, almost bestially and he arched his back. He didn't care about the debauched and miserable image he was giving them. He was desperatly trying to provoke them and earn his petite mort.

 

“Please ! Please Yuuri, please ! Continue, putain ! I want...I want...”

 

oOo

 

Christophe's begging was a nice sound for the japanese skater. After his friend's intervention he had put his hand on his lover's wrist, forcing him to stop his attentions. Delicious attentions indeed but they clouded his mind. He shouldn't lose sight of his goal. He had to punish Chris and make him learn his lesson : no more inappropriate gestures. Consent had to be respected in his future actions.

 

“The questions is not what you want Chris.” He said in a firm tone, eyebrows furrowed, punctuating his sentence with a cold slap on his thigh. On these words, he got out of Viktor's embrace and dipped his hand in the bowl to get another ice cube. Then he put his index finger under his victim's cock, starting from the base and tracing a path to the tip.

 

“My questions are : did you learn your lesson ?”

 

A drop fell on his groin.

 

“Will you be nice from now on ?”

 

Another on his penis's base.

 

“Can I trust you ?”

 

One another on his tip.

 

“I'm very angry you know.” He concluded, lodging the small piece of ice in its entirety in Christophe's navel, contemplating it with a certain delectation as it melted. His victim's reactions were delightful, Yuuri was taking an impressive pleasure from it, his whole body was shivering every time he moaned. The blond's chest was rising eratically, his members were shaking, his toes were clenching in a limpid plead. Everything gave him this troubling need to tease him some more and to satisfy him at the same time.

 

Viktor interrupted his train of thoughts with a sensual whisper. “Yuuri, this bossy expression make you look so arousing...”. It earned him a dark stare and a slap from his lover before this one continued his little speech, turning back toward Christophe. “Ask for pardon, explain what you learned from this punishment and maybe I will consent to forgive you.”

 

oOo

 

Answering with a moan and a yes to every question, Christophe arched a bit more for every drop, the icy impact making him tense and pulling teary cries from his throath. Yes he had learned his lesson, yes he would not repeat the same mistake unless he wished to be punished, a possibility he couldn't ignore. Yes he was going to be nice, very nice, so nice Yuuri would generously reward him for his surprising obedience. Yes he could trust him, please make him trust him, please make this questions cease and may they be replaced by more drops, more icy burn on his incandescent skin. The more the temperature of his tormented body increased, the more the contrast became striking, thrilling, exhilarating.

 

A piece of ice lodged itself in his navel, melting slowly, letting him savour the prolonged sensation of biting cold on his sensitive skin. If only Yuuri could apply a second piece way lower. If only he could give him his well deserved release after all these tortures. But he knew he wasn't done with the ordeal. Not for now, not until he had made amends. He had to admit the error of his ways, beg for the pardon of those he had provoked.. He had tried to take on a Yuuri way more creative than he could have imagined and he was the victim of his surprising sadism. A sadism maybe encouraged by Viktor but he could hear in the japanese's voice how much he was enjoying his new power, the domination he exerced on him. He was taking delight in the torture he inflicted on him, to the point that Christophe wouldn't be surprised if he came just from hearing his cries and watching his twisted desperate face. Yuuri Katsuki was reaching nirvana by throwing others in the throes of his sexual perversions.

 

He would have to put on a good show in order to obtain clemency.

 

“I should have never touched you...”

 

A disapproving throath clearin cut him and he gulped.

 

“I should have never touched you master...I didn't...I didn't have your permission or Viktor's and I didn't deserve to put my hand there. I understand the reason of my punishment, I have to pay for my impudence and suffer the consequences of my acts...I don't do it again, never again so please...please...let me...”

 

As firm fingers circled the base of his shaft, his glans was suddenly assaulted by an icy pressure and, despise the dark tissue still blinding him, white stars appeared in front of him as any thought deserted his brain for a brief moment. Then the pressure vanished. But the fingers tightened firmly around his cock, keeping him from coming. A strangled sob shook him as he took an inspiration, his breathing had stopped under the effect of surprise and pleasure.

 

“Christophe ? You okay ? Safeword ?”

 

“...Yes...Ya...Yakov...” He choked and suddenly he felt something drip down his cheeks. Still too lost to correctly analize the sensation, he could only notice that the liquid was less cold than the piece of ice.

 

“Good. Do you want to continue ?”

 

“Yes...Yes please...Yuuri please...” His voice didn't sound like himself anymore, cut by pained moans, and suddenly he realized the liquid on his cheeks was just his own tears. It was certainly the reason of Phichit's intervention.

 

Trying to regain his composure, he took a deep breath, tried to calm himself down a little before he started his fervent prayers again.

 

“Please Yuuri...Please...I will never act like this again so please...Let me come...Pitié...” His voice crumbled at the end but his determination did not diminish. He wanted to achieve what they started. He wanted to come.

 

oOo

 

Tears were rolling down Christophe's crimson, sweating face, it made his torturer pale a little. Yuuri turned quickly toward his friend whose role was to moderate the game if it went too far. He was reassured to hear him speak. Still he made Viktor understand he had to loosen his grip, worry still present on his face. His boyfriend, on the contrary, looked perfectly serene, he softly smiled at him and, with his free hand, waved at his own ear to incite him to listen to the conversation between Phichit and their victim.

 

Christophe's voice was irregular, he seemed to have difficulties articulating and hoarse whimpers escaped his lips. He tried his best to calm his breathing in order to speak. Yet his words left no doubt. He was taking phenomenal pleasure from being mistreated and was only asking for one thing : for them to continue. Reassured by this observation, Yuuri took a big gulp of air and got back into his role.

 

“Good.” He simply said, cold to every prayers adressed to him as he got up. He instructed Viktor to get up from the stool so he could move it. This one kept his hand around the hard, eager cock. Slowly, after pushing the stool away, Yuuri took place between the man's thigh and made his position known by putting his hands on them.

 

“Now I'm going to ask you to be a little more patient. You understand I have to test your will. So here are the rules : not a word. If you understand, nod. You can moan, pant, grit your teeth but I don't want to hear you speak until Viktor pinch your side. Am I clear enough ?”

 

Once he got an answer consistent with his demand, Yuuri softly caressed his partner's thighs, like you would pat the head of a very obedient child. “Good. It's better when you're being quiet, you see ?”

 

On these words, he let his fingers slowly run on the hairy legs, flimsy caressing them as his face slowly leaned toward the taut cock. Once before it he lightly blew on it and then realized something, his glasses were going to be a problem. He took them off and blindly put them aside. Viktor took care of putting them on a safe place, without missing one beat of his lover's show, whose debauched side was bloody exciting. He had a hard time restraining himself from participating a bit more. Well, maybe he wouldn't stop himself much longer after all, weren't they here to have a good time ?

 

Yuuri reached for the bowl and dipped his fingers in the icy water in order to catch one of the jewel giving so much pleasure to the blond. He put it in his mouth to suck on it as hi fingers started to tease the sack with their icy tip. His mouth pressed against the groin to kiss it with fresh lips, letting a naughty tongue, greedy for action, poke out from time to time. His kisses deviated on his thigh and came back to the groin before sliding toward his penis. He kissed it from the bottom up, surprising his victim by letting the ice cube poke from between his lips sometimes.

 

Christophe's reactions were delicious, so honnest, so intoxicating. Yuuri pressed his thighs together in excitement as he kneeled, lifting his ass from his heels, exposing it to Viktor, letting him think it was an invitation and...He wasn't wrong but the japanese didn't know what he would allow yet. The russian was kissing his neck, then his back as his mischevious hands pulled on his boxers in a divine touch. Yuuri moaned, loudly, and, not wanting his lover to stop, he decided to take charge of the next part of the operations. As he wrapped his right hand round the erected cock in front of him, slowly going back and forth, he whispered these words.

 

“What do you want Chris ? What do you want me to do in order to give you my pardon ?”

 

Then, after some seconds to be sure the swiss had learned his lesson, he gave his side a freeing pinch.

 

oOo

 

He let go of the lip he was savagely biting to prevent any word to escape. Yuuri had been clear and his intentions were limpid : one word, one protest and Christophe was jeopardizing his chances to reach his climax. He couldn't take this risk, not when his body asking for liberation and his mind was getting mad with impatience. Shifting fabric noises reached his ears as well as trembling sighs, he wondered if Yuuri was tortured as well and the idea of not being alone in this situation soothed him. Although Yuuri didn't have to reproach himself anything and he doubted Viktor would refuse him anything or make him languish as well. Yuuri deserved a reward for playing his role so well, for arousing both Christophe and Viktor. But Christophe did play his role well too in the end didn't he ? He had managed to stay mostly quiet despise the cold caresses given to his sore flesh. He hed kept his tongue behind his teeth when the long arabesques had made a path on his thigh and on his cock, he had endured the slow torture like a good boy, he deserved a reward, no ?

 

A flow of incoherent sentences came out of his mouth as his side received a pinch.

 

“Yuuri please put an end to all of this, please I was good, very good, I deserve, I deserve...”

 

“What do you deserve Chris ?” Phichit's voice, sensual and dark, tainted with exaltation, cut him.

 

“I...I deserve to come, I was good, I didn't speak until you gave me permission, I made amends...I...”

 

“What do you want as a reward for being such a good boy ? Do you want Yuuri to impale himself on you ? Or do you want to impale yourself on him ? Do you want Viktor to join too, do you want them both to tear you apart, to pound into your ass so much you won't ever dare to approach their again ?”

 

A throbbing sob came out of his throath, his vocal cords were starting to get tired, a burning pain was spreading at their level but he didn't care. If he had to break his voice to obtain what he desired, he would scream until he turned mute.

 

Worse even, Phichit's suggestions were atrociously arousing even if they were only sweet dreams. They had not discussed about going this far, there were low chances that Yuuri would mount him, even less that Viktor joined in the fun. It was just another way to mentally torture him by dangling his fantasies before him, fantaisies he would never achieve, not today at least. Phichit knew the kind of fever this would provoke on his body as his hazy spirit imagined debauched scenes. He moaned louder, a sob shaking his whole body as he approached his climax but was cruelly kept from reaching it.

 

“Yuuri please do what you want with me but please make it stop...”

 

oOo

 

Yuuri's eyes widened like saucers as he listened to his friend. Well...he didn't beat around the bush ! How could he say such filthy things without flinching ? His expression didn't betray any embarassment, on the contrary, he took delight in the effect every one of his words had on his boyfriend. This one was panting, begging like crazy for his liberation when every one of his partners only seemed to want to make it more difficult for him.

 

The exchange ended and Yuuri felt his throath tightening. Stupidly he was starting to worry about not being able to meet Christophe's expectations. And if he wasn't able to make him come ? And if he wasn't good enough ? All of this was just a game sure but...He wanted to. He wanted to give his victim fireworks of sensations for the final part of his punishment.

 

Viktor, worried by his lover's immobility and silence, nuzzled his cheek with his cold nose as he dived back in his insecurities. Slowly he rubbed it in a soft friction and whispered : “Yuuri. We're all here to have a good time. And you're doing very well. However we can stop if you want to. But..” A mischevious smirk lighted up his face. “I have a suggestion for you.”

 

His partner's attention soothed Yuuri and his proximity was exciting, he had to admit it. Leaning back to capture the lips of the one he loved, he smiled. “I'm listening.” The russian didn't need any more encouragment to lowly reveal his program.

 

Nodding, the younger one softly slapped his own cheeks in order to focus and get back into his character. Then, with a confident voice, he gave his instructions. “What I want ? Oh, well, I have new rules for you then.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “First you have to put your hips on the edge of the chair, as close to the edge as possible.” To make his point, he grabbed Christophe behind his knees and gently pulled until this one was just where he wanted his hips to be, his thighs and calves forming a perfect right angle.

 

“Now I'm going to put an ice cube here.” He pressed his index finger on his right thigh. “And nother here.” He pointed his left thigh this time. “And I don't want them to fall. Do you understand ? If one of them slide down, I will stop imediately. You're warned.”

 

Satisfied by the face his partner made, Yuuri leaned toward the bowl to grab two ice cubes, a bit melted but still fairly square. He simultaneously put them on the designed places. He observed for a second the slight shivers coursing through Christophe's legs as he tried to keep himself from moving, then he got up. His hands took support on his victim's shoulders as his hips pressed against Christophe's, rubbing their cock together with a low moan.

 

The raw contact made him think of the test they had made before organizing this lustful afternoon. He had thought about using a condom nonetheless but the pleasure was so intense he did not care anymore, he knew there was no risks anyway. He pressed his lips together as he kept himself from rubbing himself anymore against Christophe. He had to continue his punishment. His mouth seeked the other's, redenned by the viting, and voraciously captured it. The swiss's lips were slightly chapped, he could feel it, but their taste was highly pleasant, without him being able to say what it reminded him of, he had to admit he appreciated it.

 

However he broke the kiss to make his way down the sweaty neck on which his tongue drew messy paths. As for his hands, one was sliding between the blond's legs, pinching a nipple on its way, more harshly than the first times. His cock was hot, ardent even and Yuuri softly wrapped his fingers around it before starting slow back and forth.

 

After sucking on the sore nipple for a few seconds, Yuuri came back to his first position, kneeling between the older's legs, kissing these one. His free hand blindly reached for another ice cube, he pushed it between his lips before pressing those against his partner's sack. An icy tongue poked out to tease his skin. He played like this for a moment, awaking Christophe's sensations, making sure to maintain his excitement by alternating the zones where he kissed him, on his cock, sometimes on his groin, sometimes on his thigh while his hand aroused his balls. His cold tongue was gladly warming itself against the warm, shivering skin. Finally, he warned him. “Careful with the ice cubes.” And he finally caught the tip of the cock between his lips.

 

oOo

 

The two ice cubes were starting to burn him as he did his best to balance them on his tense thighs. Shivers due to the effort and the tension coursing through his nerves made them flinch, making the task more difficult. And then Yuuri decided to complicate the situation by rubbing himself against him, bumping against his thighs in the same motion. A scared sound escaped his lips as he felt one of the ice cubs sliding a little. Twisting his leg to keep it from falling, he found himself in a less comfortable position, solliciting his already sore muscles. He hesitated to tell Yuuri and to beg him to be more careful but his words were swallowed by a burning kiss. Greedily, Yuuri's lips chased his, his teeth capturing his chapped flesh, reopening a tiny wound. A faint taste of iron fell on his tongue. Yuuri certainly didn't notice as he lowered himself down his chest but Christophe moistened his lips to lick the small pearl of blood that menaced to slid down his chin. It wasn't unpleasant, it happened that Phichit bit his lips enough to draw some blood, not enough to really hurt him but enough to tease his palate with the particular aroma and arouse his masochistic side. His tongue still nursing his wounded lip, he almost bit it as one of his nipple was cruelly assaulted. He let out an appreciative groan as his fingers descended lower, finally taking care of his leaking, taut cock, this one desperatly requesting some attentions.

 

A surprised hiccup shook him as a hot and cold pressure started to play with his testicles, then his thighs, then his shaft. The moisture wasn't only caused by ice and he recognized the sensation of wet, lukewarm lips. Was Yuuri kissing his intimate parts with an ice cube in his mouth to inflict a cruel game of hot and cold on him ? He realized then Yuuri hadn't used a condom yet and he wondered if he would ever do it. Not that it was a problem, they all had been tested beforehand and they knew they were perfectly safe. But he thought the timid and cautious Yuuri would have liked this slight protection between his mouth and Christophe's cock. Ah...He shouldn't be surprised anymore, after all most of his prejudices against Yuuri had been proved wrong since he had started to torture him. Behind the sheepish pout of this introverted young man, a demon was hiding, only waiting to be awakened in order to inflict his filthy punishments.

 

As the ice melted, Yuuri's breath gradually warmed up, creating a stronger contrast, even more intoxicating. And, as Christophe did his best to balance the piece of ice melting on his burning thighs, Yuuri used a low blow. Suddenly, as the swiss was valiantly fighting to keep control over his body, his whole cock disappeared in a sensation of warmth, tight and wet, as only his glans was embraced by the delicious bite of the ice. The difference between the two sensation was so unexpected that he pushed a hoarse cry, burning his throath until a new wave of tears dripped down his cheeks.

 

“Yuuri ! Ah ! You little...Bordel !”

 

Yuuri giggled, his mouth still closed around his cock, creating a delightful vibration that made him moan tearfully. Despise the insult that almost escaped his lips, his torturer continues, his tongue expertly circling around his cock, moving the piece of ice around a little. He started low back and forth, dragging back the ice cube against the sensitive tip, pressing it harder against the slit. Christophe had lost ay ability to talk, drunk on sensations, almost running wild with pleasure. The only thought still filling his head was that this treat would cease if he let the ice cubes on his thighs fall. It was a miracle that he managed to keep them here for so long, in spite of the shock that just shook his whole body and reduce his mind to a puddle of pure jubilation. He wanted more, he wanted to come like this, he wanted his cock to be trapped in this cage of ice and ardent flesh for all eternity and if he failed his task then...

 

Yuuri hollowed his cheeks, tightening the vice of pleasure around him, swallowing his last coherent thoughts as his desire menaced to explode.

 

“Yuuri ! Yuuri I'm going to...” He tried to warn him in a last moment of lucidity. “Don't stop please, I'm goint to...”

 

A warm breath tickled his neck as an unctuous voice gave him an order he could only obey to.

 

“Come, Christophe.”

 

How could he refuse ?

 

In spite of the black band occulting his vision, a white flash blinded him. Both his body and mind liquefied as one of the most intense wave of pleasure he ever experienced destroyed him from the inside, submerging him, leaving a glorious carnage of libidinal euphoria behind itself. The last thing that passed through his mind before he collapsed and became a rag doll between his victorious torturer's hands was that the ice cubes probably fell.

 

“Sorry...” He sobbed faintly before his head fell backward and his mind turned off for a brief moment.

 

oOo

 

A dazed look on his face, Yuuri blinked. Things had happened fast, very fast. Everything sped up suddenly. At least it felt like it, did he had a good notion of time at the moment ? If he had reacted a few seconds later, the seed spreaded on his face and in his hair would have ended up in his throath. A flash of lucidity allowed him to get away before Christophe loudly came before collapsing, leaving the japanese man panting and still burning with desire. It had been a close call, he almost came himself only from the symphony of moans his victims made and the way he startled as his muscles tired their best to endure the pleasure inflicted on him.

 

Confused, he seeked his boyfriend's eyes. His chest was still rising in an erratic rhythm and the prospect to stay like this, crotch swelling with desire, wasn't alluring. And so, the obedience he showed as Viktor cleaned his face and hair with a wipe, was ephemeral.

 

As soon as he was done his nose nuzzled the older's neck which he kissed. He left a trail of little pecks behind him as he reached for his ear. “You weren't really nice during our game Viktor. We were punishing Christophe for his inappropriate gestures and you imitated him. I don't remember giving you the permission to touch me. I will think of an appropriate punishment to give you when we'll be back home. But for now, make me come.”

 

The russian bite his lower lip. He was surprised by his lover's reaction, he thought he would be more timid, sheepish once Christophe's ordeal would be over. And still he found the energy to stay in character. It was a bit troubling but at the same time...fucking exciting. This side of Yuuri, exuding confidence, made him want to submit. And that's what he did.

 

Sure that his boyfriend would not trick him, the dark-haired man let him do as he pushed him against the stool, making him rest his elbows on top of it. This way he was kneeling, his legs slightly apart as Viktor slipped behind him. He kissed every bone of his spine. Then it was his rear's turn. A groan of pleasure escaped his mouth. It was a very sensitive zone fo him and his lover knew it, he took advantage of it. He couldn't hold it against him, the sensation was delightful.

 

Slowly, Viktor put the flat of his hand on his cheeks, pushing them apart. Yuuri, knowing what it meant, couldn't hold an impatient moan. Still his torturer took his time. He continued to kiss his soft, milky skin before he finally slided his tongue on a darker ring of flesh. The japanese's hands tightened on the cushioned stool as long sighs passed his lips. His whole body shook under the assault of this teasing tongue, this one knowing very well the most sensitive part of his anatomy. Soon, he was done and started to stutter.

 

“M..More...More Viktor...”

 

This supplication didn't fall on deaf ears, it enchanted them and he didn't need more encouragment to take things to the next level. A naughty hand wrapped around his taut shaft and he commented the scene.

 

“You are terribly debauched Yuuri.”

 

This one didn't deny, his mind too deeply lost in a ocean of euphoria to give any attention to what was going on on earth. Some back and forth, an increased cadence, sufficed to make him reach his climax, making his vocal chords vibrate with a rare intensity. Viktor wondered if his moan would ever stop but if it wasn't the case he wasn't about to complain. It was a pleasure to carve this sound in his memory. Unfortunately it still ceased at one point and he had to catch the shivering body of his boyfriend. He embraced him with warmth and tenderly brushed his hair.

 

“You were magnificent.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Chris ? Do you hear me ?”

 

The blond answered with a tired whine. Phichit smiled in relief as his boyfriend laboriously moved, numb with his orgasm and still tied up. Cautiously he took off the blindfold veiling his eyes. Eyes that fluttered open on the dimly lit bedroom, letting some more tears roll down his cheeks. Endeared by this vulnerability and eager to reassure Christophe, he whispered sweet words while peppering his cheeks with little kisses. One for each tear he dried with his lips.

 

“You were so good love, don't worry I'm going to take care of you. What do you think of a good hot bath ?”

 

Chris managed to whisper a weak 'yes' before closing his eyes anew, letting himself go in the tender hands of his lover. This one grabbed a wipe so he could softly clean the crotch, thighs and stomach of his partner, these one spattered with seed. Then he worked on the bonds still restraining his freedom, deftly his fingers undid the knots he tied himself with the rope of soft fabric. His skin had not been deeply marked, just reddened by the friction and pressure. When Chris's hands were finally free, Phichit brought them to his lips in order to strike them with a myriad of little kisses. His man shivered under the sweet attentions and whined, as if he was begging for more. With a smile Phichit leaned over him, offering him another kiss, on his mouth this time. Chris's lips seeked his in a languid caress. Then, too exhausted to continue, he let himself sink into his chair, head thrown back, body heavy as finished to regain his breath. Phichit couldn't help but laugh, a laugh full of adoration. How beautiful he was his man, breathless, flushed, his body still devastated by his orgasm. Phichit had to admit that he was deeply impressed by the scene he had just witnessed. He had been delighted by his lover's moans, by the punishment that put him in this state, sated and fragile at the same time. He wanted to take him in his arms to embrace him and tell him how beautiful he was for hours.

 

But right now what Chris needed was a good hot bath and maybe some cream to soothe his skin where it had been irritated by the ropes and the biting of the ice. So he helped him to get up, slipping his left arm under his lover's back and the second one under his knees. Before lifting him up. Chris was maybe taller and heavier than him, Phichit was still an athlete and he was perfectly able to carry him for some minutes. As he walked toward the bathroom contiguous to the bedrrom, his eyes fell on the camera, it was still filming. Oh whatever, taking care of Chris was the priority, he asked Yuuri and Viktor to take care of it but didn't know if they heard him, busy as they were. Phichit had the intimate conviction that this new side of Yuuri had greatly seduced Viktor and that they will certainly exploit it a lot in their future lovemaking. He smiled mischeviously, it would be so fun to tease Yuuri about it...

 

In his arms Chris whined and he focused back on his actual task. With some soothing whispers he entered the bathroom and put his lover on a comfy chair, the one they usually used to throw their laundry on. Then, quickly so he wouldn't leave him alone for too long, he walked to the large bathtub their spacious and confortable appartment included. It could easily accommodate three persons; four if they had to. Phichit wondered if Yuuri and Viktor would join them once they were over. Once he was sure the water was at the ideal temperature, he hastily came back to Chris. This one had his eyes open and was contemplating him with a weak yet tender smile.

 

“How do you feel ?” Phichit asked him, leaning over him, his hand cupping his lover's nape and massaging it in a way he adored.

 

“Like I just discovered that Yuuri is actually a little minx who, under his prudish attitude, can be worse than an incubus.” Chris moaned in appreciation as his boyfriend's fingers kneaded his flesh and muscles.

 

“I don't think you're the only one who was surprised.” Phichit giggled, remembering the stupefied expressions on Yuuri's face as he discovered his dom talents. “And beside this?”

 

“Hmmm...Beside this I'm good. I'm exhausted but in the best way possible...And you ?”

 

“What me ?” Phichit quirked an eyebrow. He wasn't submitted to the will of two torturers armed with ice cubes, him.

 

Chris pointed at his crotch with a seductive smirk. This man...He just had been laminated with a spectacular orgasm but he still had the strength and motivation for this. With a laugh, Phichit refused.

 

“Why not ? After all I offended you too by touching another ass than yours right ? You deserve some kind of compensation for this affront don't you think ?” Chris insisted, giving him a piercing and promising look. However Phichit noticed the drowsiness veiling his eyes and the way his body was slumped in the armchair, drained.

 

“Game's over, love. I have to admit this scene did excite me but I'm not in the mood for this right now. Maybe later when I'll remind myself of your cries and supplications, when we'll be all alone.” His lover echoed his mischevious smile. “But right now I just want to pamper you and then lie on the couch so we can settle before a movie and you can rest a little.”

 

“Ok...” Chris yielded in spite of his disappointed pout.

 

But Phichit knew he wouldn't insist, in spite of what some could think, his boyfriend wasn't the type of men to force people, he always has respected his limits. He perfectly knew Phichit's still noticeable but softening bulge in his pants didn't mean he wanted to be touched and he wouldn't use it as an excuse to insist. No, instead he helped him to undress so he could join him in the bath but he was careful not to let his hands wander too long. Slowly, cautiously, Phichit helped him to stand up and get in the bathtub before joining in. Chris sat between his legs, his muscled back against Phichit's firm chest, then he let out a happy sigh. He looked sated, sated by his punishment but also by the tender attention Phichit was giving him as one of his hand massaged his belly and the second one played with his damp locks while his voice cajoled his ear. Phichit could understand, cuddles after sex were also one of his favorite moments, moments where they could reassure, praise, connect.

 

“You were perfect love, perfect...Now let me take care of you.”

 

oOo

 

“I'm not sure I know how this thing works...” Viktor said, head tilted in front of the camera. Where did he have to press in order to stop this thing without losing its content ? He wasn't really sure and he didn't want to suffer Phichit's wrath if he made a mistake. He knew all too well what he was capable of, he was the one who suggested ice cubes. You only had to see the state Chris was in to understand that you shouldn't underestimate his boyfriend.

 

“Yuuri, do you know how this works ?” He asked but the only answer he got was an incoherent groan. With a shrug, he gave up. After it wasn't so bad if the camera continued to film a little. He walked back to his lover that he gently helped to get up.

 

“Come on, you deserve a bath too.” He decided, lifting him in his arms. It wasn't as easy as he would have wished, Yuuri was quite heavy.

 

Not paying attention to his own unsatisfied erection, he knocked on the door, asking permission to enter. The answer was positive so he pushed the door open, walked in and delicately lowered his lover until his feet were on the tiled floor. But this one kept him close, his arms slipping around his neck, firmly grabbing him. Surprised, Viktor gave him a tender look and his fingers pushed a strand of hair out of his forehead. His boyfriend's sadistic prowesses almost made him forget how adorable he could be and how much affection he needed. Softly he kissed the tip of his nose as his hands caught his arms, tenderly taking them off. .

 

“I'm staying with you, don't worry, you want to go in the water ?”

 

A nod was all the answer he got and Viktor smiled. The idea of relaxing his muscles in hot water was alluring. Quickly he got ride of his last article of clothing and, as he was about to catch Yuuri in order to get him into the bathtub, he noticed this one had already made his way toward it and was ready to get in, a blank expression on his face. He must be exhausted by the intense emotions he had been put through. With no hesitation, Viktor followed him. But a pout deformed his face as, under his very eyes, Yuuri glued himself against his best friend, his head on his chest, arms slipping around him with a content sigh.

 

“Heeey !” Viktor protested, throwing himself in the bathtub too. “It's my turn !” His boyfriend, whose thoughts were apparently floating above everything else, gave him a wondering look but didn't complain when Viktor pulled him against him and he found himself back nestled against the muscles he perfectly knew, his body submerged in hot water. Pleased by the conflict's outcome, the russian couldn't help but send Phichit a victorious look with a small provocative smirk.

 

oOo

 

Phichit let an amused laugh escape his mouth in front of Viktor's jealous attitude, he looked like a children angry that his favorite toy had been borrowed. There was a gulf between the appearances he maintained and his true personnality. During interviews or on magazine's glazed paper he showed maturity and limitless confidence, like if he was the incarnation of perfection or something. But in private, once you knew him well, you noticed his slight egocentrism and emotional childishness that sometimes caused problems in his relationships. Of course Viktor wasn't acting out of ill-will, he was barely conscious of his attitude most of the time. But still it was amusing to see that a mere hug between friends culd titillate his possessivity. Especially since it didn't mean much coming from Yuuri, not in the actual situation. When physically and mentally exhausted, Yuuri recharged his batteries with any source of human warmth available, stranger or not, friend or not. It made him think of this anecdote their colleague had reported after the Rostelecom Cup. Yuuri had transformed into a cuddle monster, inflicting his compulsives embraces on every skater he could find. Even JJ got a hug, it was telling a lot about Yuuri's lack of exigences in these situations...

 

“Don't worry, I'm not gonna steal your lovey, I already have enough of one.” Phichit smiled, ignoring Viktor's silent provocation.

 

Talking about his lovey, Chris had been a bit unsettled by Yuuri's embrace. This one had accidentally shoved him and ejected him from his boyfriend's arms while trying to embrace Phichit. With a sulking look, the blond nestled himself against his boyfriend once again.

 

“I thought the game was over ? Why is Yuuri still brutalizing me ?” He whimpered against his neck.

 

Phichit laughed at his lover's offended tone before comforting him with caresses on his chest and kisses on his head. Yuuri barely acknowledged the reproach, his wide hazy eyes blinking in their direction as he placated himself against Viktor. Despise his previous childish behavior, this one instinctively embraced him and started to reassure him, whispering sweet words in his ear. Phichit thought that they made a lovely couple and he was glad his best friend found someone who took care of him this well. His own lover fidgeted in his arms and he realized he had stopped their slow session of kisses to look at the other couple. Seeing Chris's grumpy look, he couldn't help but laugh. Just like Yuuri he looked dead but still had some energy left to demand the attention he deserved. They made a nice sight, the dom and the sub, both exhausted, nuzzling against their boyfriends, requesting their attention and tenderness with looks and moans.

 

“You're not going to act jealous too are you ?” He gently mocked him, still indulging him and yielding to his demand.

 

After a long kiss full of affection and warmth, Phichit decided that it was time to clean up his lover who had been covered in sweat after this exhausting afternoon. Grabbing one of the bathing sponge and some soap, he rubbed them together until it was foaming copiously. Then he lifted one of Chris's arm so he could scrub it. His wrist was still faintly red, he noticed.

 

“I think Yuuri played his role a bit too well...I'm afraid he damaged my favorite lovey...” He said, adopting an exagerated worried look as he brought the wrist to his lips.

 

oOo

 

A huff of laughter passed Viktor's lips after the Swiss's reproach. Now that all sexual tension had vanished, he was finidng back his teasing sense of humour. He had to admit though that the two lovers in front of him were touching. Even if he had some difficulties to understand their relation. He knew he was no one to judge Phichit's sexuality and he was entirely accepting of it but this graysexuality story was a bit confusing for him. He couldn't personally figure how you could only want sex in very specific circumstances, exceptionally. And, from what Yuuri told him, he needed to have a strong emotional bond with his partner to do so. Wasn't that the case with Chris ? Wasn't it enough ?

 

Instinctively, the russian massaged his temples, these thoughts were too complicated for the state of mind he was in. At least he was sure he wouldn't be able to share his boyfriend like they did, at least not without his supervision, even if it seemed to work for them. No he needed to know Yuuri's love was his and all his and that any sexual encounter with another person happened with his presence. To quote Phichit, Yuuri was his lovey and he wouldn't share him, not too much at least, he had to admit that for sessions such as the one they just had he was ready to be a little less selfish.

 

His hands diving underwater, he seeked Yuuri's to hold them and caress them. Little by little this one was regaining his composure and rassembling his thoughts, these one seemed clear enough because he reacted as his best friend pointed the marks on Chris's wrists. An apologizing look appeared on his face as he candidly spoke. “Are you hurt Chris ? I'm sorry...I did not notice.”

 

And as Phichit laughed, visibly satisfied that his little play worked, he realized that this one surely exagerated and so sent him a dark glare before splashing him in retaliation.

 

Meanwhile, Viktor's hands had slipped around his waist, his thumbs tracing little circles on his hips to relax him. A pleased sigh escaped him. This was a very different pleasure that the one he had experienced a little bit earlier but it was just as nice. And as flahses came back to him, a question formed in his mind.

 

“By the way, what do we do with the video ?”

 

oOo

 

“Hmmm..” Phichit tapped his chin with a pensive look before a mischevious smile spreaded on his lips.. “I don't know about you but I think Chris and I will appreciate to keep it as a memory. I want him to see himself melt under Yuuri's assault.”

 

“I entirely approve of this idea.” The blond athlete almost purred of pleasure before this alluring suggestion. “And to clarify things Yuuri, your assaults were greatly appreciated and all the 'pain' you inflicted on me was very pleasant. I hope we'll do this again one day.”

 

He sent a wink Yuuri's way as this one blushed of pleasure and embarassment at the same time. Christophe even dared to run a teasing hand above his thigh but ceased quickly as Viktor frowned. Phichit shook his had, apparently the punishment inflicted on his lover had not been entirely inneffective. But he came back to the main subject.

 

“About the video, I think it's important to specify that it is strictly forbidden to put it online. We all know this would be a terrible idea given our status.”

 

His tone had become more serious, which was a bit inusual for him, but he would be inflexible on this point. They were all professional skaters, and coach, such a video would cause a real scandal and could be used against them. And for some of them it could even put them in danger in their countries. Okay he knew he wasn't the most legit person when it came to give lessons about what kind of content you could publish on internet...but between a pic of Viktor half-naked and drunk, leaning on Yuuri and a real sex-tape there was a world. He was certain Yuuri would understand and that he would have never come up with this idea in the first place but Viktor...He wans't sure he completely got him and he prefered to take precautions. As if he had read his mind, Chris sat up in order to properly face him. His face was serious and his tone reassuring.

 

“Don't worry, nobody's here would be stupid enough to do that. Even when we were younger and careless, Viktor and I would have never done something this reckless.”

 

Phichit made a small sound of approval, taking advantage of his boyfriend's position to clean his chest. He sometimes forgot Chris and Viktor had been together even though it had only been for fun and never romantic. Even though he wasn't jealous, he totally understood that Chris had fun with other people when he wanted to have sex but Phichit couldn't meet his needs, a small sensation of fear sometimes bothered him when he remembered that Chris had held a massive crush for Viktor once. As long as it was only physical Phichit had no problem to share his partner but he had clearly expressed his desire for an excluvsive romantic bond. He couldn't help it, for him sex could be shared but love...He needed to know he was the only one for whom Chris held feelings. In spite of the large grin he usually showed, he had insecurities too, one of them was that his lover would find someone who could sate him sexually and romantically when himself could only offer one of these two options. That's why, when he thought that Chris had once shared Viktor's bed and maybe almost shared his heart with him, it made him feel anxious. He shook his head. No. Chris had assured that all of this was over, that he was the only one in his heart now and he trusted him. His boyfriend was a charmer but not a liar, he was even impressively honnest when he reported his sexual adventures to Phichit. Adventures that had become more and more spare these last times by the way. Was it a sign that Chris needed less sex than before and was content with what Phichit had to offer ? That their relation was sating him somehow in spite of his different sexual needs ? Or maybe was he depriving himself in fear of hurting Phichit ? He would have to talk to him about this. But it wasn't the time to ruin the mood with his anxious moods.

 

Adopting his usual big smile, he focused back on his boyfriend. This one was staring at him, a worried expression on his features. In fact everyone was staring at him with various level of concern and Phichit wondered if his own face had betrayed his thoughts and how long he had gotten lost into those. It made him tense. But Chris didn't ask any questions to his relief, he knew how Phichit didn't like to show his bad side, his fragility, present but neatly hidden most of the time. Yuuri knew it too and that's why, even if he had guessed something was bothering him, he simply smiled at him. As for Chris he gently kissed his cheek, comforting and tender. Then, like the perfect boyfriend he was, he turned the attention toward another subject.

 

“Do you want the video too ?” He smiled, turning toward the other couple. “Do you want us to wrap it up for you ? Oh no I know ! What if we put it on for your wedding ?!”

 

Chris had to take refuge in Phichit's arms to escape the tsunami the couple sent his way.

 

oOo

 

A few instants sufficed to Yuuri to nitce that something was bothering his friend. Since he was young he had always been more sensitive, something not particulary appreciated by his classmates at schoo who thought that as a boy he had to show force and control, however this particularity had became an advantage in some situations. Especially when he could use his natural empathy to watch over others. He was certain Phichit wouldn't appreciate him dragging attention on his moment of distraction and so he remained silent. When his friend's eyes met his he gave him a gentle look to convey his feelings. He was here if he needed to talk about anything, he could count on him. He didn't need to say those words, they knew each other well enough to guess them. Then Chris changed the subject to a less serious one.

 

“Please no !” He immediately cried out, blushing at the mere idea. Viktor, him, was laughing openly. He could feel his chest shaking behind him.

 

“Well there won't be any wedding before Yuuri find the guts to offer me a ring.”

 

This one almost choke on his own saliva. He coughed awkwardly and his boyfriend had to grab him in order to keep him from drowning. When his breathing evened, he groaned.

 

“We said we would not talk about this with other people !”

 

“Yes, yes, you're right, sorry.” Viktor apologized, all smile. Yuuri could imagine how amused he was inside but he still had some compassion left for his poor lover, red as a ripe tomato. And so he got back to the initial subject. “I want to keep the video. What do you think Yuura ?”

 

“I don't know...You can keep it if you want but I don't think I'll want to watch it...”

 

Just thinking about it embarassed him. With time he had managed to gain confidence but this one always depended of a certain context or situation. When he skated for example. But it wasn't a part of his main personnality. And he had to admit that the mere idea of observing himself during some sadomasochist sex with two other people made his stomach twist. He already knew he would be criticizing himself, that he will find himself “not enough” something and “too much” something else, that he would find himself ridiculous and would blush while listening to his own words, to the orders he had given. Unless...Unless he tried to only watch his lover ? Because Viktor, him, must be extremely erotic in this video and he didn't have the opportunity to observe him as he was too focused on punishing Chris. Ah...The perspective was more alluring all of sudden. But he still wasn't certain he would manage to look at himself in this situation, not even from the corner of his eye. However, he would think about it.

 

“Well, 'I' really can't wait to see it ! Yuuri was so lascivious...You really outdid yourself Yuura..” Viktor claimed as his hand wandered a bit too sensually on Yuuri's body. This one caught it and scolded him. “Nice try but this is a chaste bath, c-h-a-s-t-e.”

 

oOo

 

“I think Yuuri has had enough sex for a long time.” Phichit giggled, his happy mood almost entirely back. “And you too !” He added, staring at his lover who was batting his eyelashes at him while his hand was slipping on his thigh.

 

“Are you sure ? Not even a blowjob ? I'm very good at free diving you know...”

 

“No ! I said no ! Bad Chris !” He pushed him away, throwing a sponge at his face and Chris backed off with an indignant pout. “For the trouble, we're going to cut this bath short, it seems like it makes you two's blood boil a bit too much !”

 

In spite of his disapproving tone, his lover's attempt at seducting him were greatly amusing, especially since he knew he wasn't truly serious, only in a teasing mood. And he could also appreciate the blush his actions provoked on Yuuri. Poor Yuuri...He just took part in a threesome but he still was able to get embarassed at the littlest of things. When he thought this would loosen him up definitively. Well, it wasn't so bad, a life without a prudish Yuuri to shock and tease would be sad ! He turned toward his lover who was rubbing his nose, still offended by the sponge attack.

 

“Stop making this face or you'll finish to clean yourself alone.” He warned with a mocking smile, already knowing that the menace would convince Chris.

 

He welcomed his lover's exagerated, goofy smile with a laugh as this one easily entered his game.

 

”You look ridiculous”

 

“You like it !” Chris retorted.

 

“Myeah...” He admitted, briefly leaning forward to kiss his man. “Now show me your legs so I can finish to wash you.”

 

A spark passed in Chris's eyes as a devious pout painted his lips. Phichit knew this look. It usually meant his lover was planning something particularly theatrical or tantalizing, so he mentally prepared himself, his smile widening against his will. Then, slowly, with deliberately lascivious gestures, his lover leaned back in the large tub. One of his muscled legs rised above the water, dripping and flushed by the heat. Chris rised it high, really high toward the sky, stretching it as much as possible, before he lowered it until his ankle lodged itself on Phichit's shoulder. Still with slow gestures, measured and seductive, he did as well with the second leg. Then he threw his head back, his eyelids half-closed in a languid look, a small provocative rictus on his lips.

 

“Go ahead. Wash me. I'm all yours.”

 

His pose was so exagerated, so dramatically seductive, so ridiculous too that Phichit couldn't hold his laughter in much longer.

 

“Oh my god Yuuri...” He cackled to his best friend. “We truly chose them well those two..”

 

Then, as a small revenge, he began to wash Chris...starting with the sole of his feet, a highly sensitive place on his anatomy. The shock made Chris's arms give in, the only support he had in order to not topple over in the water. He had a hard time catching himself to the bathtub edge to avoid drowning. After numerous supplications and a lot of hilarious sobbing, the blond declared forfeit and promised to stop provoking him. Taking pity of him, Phichit kissed his ankle before achieving to wash him properly. They stayed in the bath until they were clean and relaxed enough then decided to get out before their fingers transformed into old prunes for all eternity. They dried themselves and Chris and Viktor left the room, the former with a little pot of cream for his skin. Phichit almost wanted to take care of it but he had something else in mind. He caught Yuuri's wrist to take him aside, wanting to talk about some things. Some things that Yuuri would maybe never allow himself to say in the company of other people. Even with Viktor, Yuuri and him were close, almost fusional sometimes, but they didn't share the same intimate, platonic and honest friendship as him and Phichit.

 

“Yuuri.” He said, closing the bathroom's door after Viktor. “I wanted to ask you if you were okay and if you handled the situation well ? I know you tend to interiorize in fear of bothering others but if there's anything that trouble you I want to know ok ? It wasn't an easy experience and I would understand if you were a bit upset...”

 

oOo

 

The blond skater's buffoonories elicited laughter from everyone present in the bathtub. His acting was so exagerated that even Viktor, who usually laughed more at his own jokes than at other's, let a crystaline giggle escape his mouth. His lover noted that even when he let himself relax the russian still emitted a certain presence. His laugh was classy, not like his own. Fortunately he had opportunities to see him in less glorious situations, like victim of a gastroenteritis, otherwise he would think him perfect in every situation, even on toilets.

 

Shaking his head, he focused back on the present. He presented the part of his body Viktor's wished to wash with a quietness light years from Chris's extravagance. The moment was sweet. He appreciated being cleaned up by the older man who kissed him from time to time. Though his attentions remained chaste, he had learnt his lesson, and Yuuri could let himself relax. It was with some regret that he left the warm water. He put on a clean boxer, stolen from his best friend, and turned toward this one when he caught his wrist and closed the door after their lovers. He felt a bit anxious. Phichit's voice was curiously serious. In a second he was starting to worry. Did his best friend had something bad to tell him ? Was he unwell ? Was he angry ? As he explained himself, Yuuri's breathing calmed down. He contemplated Phichit for a moment, silently thinking about it.

 

“I'm a bit troubled...What I just did was so..different. Well it wasn't...it wasn't really me you know ?” He said, hesitant. “Do you...Do you think that it means something ? That I am...” His voice dropped, the word stuck in his throath, and he had to take a deep inspiration to find the force to say it in a strangled voice. “..sadistic ?”

 

His face turned crimson. He was mortified by his own question. Yet he needed to know. It was important for him and he knew his best friend wouldn't lie to him. And so he met his eyes, seeking his answer in them. Phichit stayed silent for a bit, staring at him. So he added another question in order to change subject, fidgeting nervously.

 

“And you Phichit ? Are you...okay ?”

 

He worried as much for his best friend's well-being after all and he wanted to make sure their games didn't affect it.

 

oOo

 

“Honestly Yuuri.” Phichit's eyes rolled, yet they were filled with tenderness for his poor best friend who always worried over nothing.“If you took pleasure with your dom position and by 'torturing' someone then yes you're maybe a little bit sadistic. But I don't see why this would be this terrible, as long as your partners gives consent.”

 

The japanese nodded weakly, sheepish and not entirely convinced but less ashamed of himself.

 

“I know this might be surprising to discover that you have this kind of kinks but don't worry so much, there's nothing wrong with it and nobody here will judge you. On the contrary, I think Viktor is extremely excited at the idea of you being a bit more sadistic...” He added with a devious wink.

 

Yuuri stuttered some protestations before trying to change the subject and asking him again how he was feeling. Phichit hesitated. Yuuri had caught his little moment of distraction but should he talk about it ? Was it worth it . It was nothing but a fleeting moment of silly anxiety. When he met his friend's eyes, worried and determined, he sighed and decided it was better to be honest.

 

“I'm okay. I assure you nothing of what you did to Chris bothered me, on the contrary I rather enjoyed the scene. Especially the part where he had to balance thoses ice cubes on his thighs...” He assured with a mischevious smile that vanished a bit as he continued. “It's just that...at one point I remembered that Viktor and Chris slept together in the past and I don't know I felt a little bit...jealous. I know this is all in the past and that Chris and me are in a romantically exclusive relationship but...it just reminds me that while I can give him as much romance as he wants, it's not the same with sex. Even if he has my sincere permission to have sex with other people and it really doesnt bother me...Well I'm still afraid that one day he'll find someone who will sate him romantically and sexually like Viktor could have done. You know I'm not ashamed of my graysexuality but I'm realistic and I know it's sometimes complicated for other people to deal with it and I'm just afraid Chris will go toward more simple relationships..”

 

A pregnant silence settled down, putting an end to the light mood that had reigned in the bathroom until now. Phichit, a bit ashamed for ruining the mood when he was usually the one cheering everyone up, looked away nervously. Eventually he forced a smile on his face, he tried to make it bright but it lacked his usual sincerity and Yuuri wouldn't be fooled but...

 

“Ugh ! Forget this ! I don't know why I'm mopping about this, everything is going well with Chris, he's very honnest with me when it comes to his sexual life and he never makes me feel guilty about my sexuality so...I'm just worrying over nothing ! Sorry it's your job usually, you know, stressing about every little problem, I shouldn't steal your role !” He teased in an attempt to lighten up the conversation and change the subject.

 

oOo

 

The fact that Phichit confirmed his sadistic tendencies left Yuuri with a strange feeling. He had to admit that this word scared him a little, made him feel uneasy even but he was conscious that it was maybe due to the prejudices he had interiorized about it. So he promised himself to do some researches about the subject. After all his best friend had made a good point : this could please and arouse Viktor. And this thought reassured enough to calm his mind and focus back on his friend. He could feel his trouble and his worries, he didn't like to see him like this.

 

Carefully, he listened to his friend. Regularly, he nodded to indicate his interest toward his words. He was touched by what Phichit confided. And he understood that the problem wasn't his graysexuality, that he perfeclty assumed, but more his intense feelings towards his boyfriend and his fear of losing him. From his point of view, Yuuri could tell this was unfounded. Christophe was clearly and only enamored with Phichit. He had to admit that at first he had been suspicious, the blond was known for fooling around and not getting into anything serious. When he had seen Phichit's feelings for him taking a romantic turn, he had been worried. What if this idiot broke his best friend's heart ? Yet, he quickly realized that Chris was serious about this relation and he didn't seem to be playing with Phichit. It was surprising since the only thing he seemed to be faithful to was ice skating but well...Now he was reassured. Their couple was stable and their feelings strong, it seemed to be working well for them. c

 

“Your relationship is simple. Chris looks really happy, I think he's perfectly satisfied by the situation as it is. And in my opinion you two are way more compatible than you realize. I think that he's fine with having sex without ties and being in a fullfilling romantic relationship at the same time.”

 

Slowly he approached his friend in order to awkwardly peck his cheek and embrace him, his fingers brushing against tan skin in comforting caresses. He knew his friend would appreciate it, nothing was better than the endorphins cause by a good hug.

 

“You're a beautiful person and I'm sure Christophe realized it too.” He smiled. “Even if you make lame jokes and even if you deserve a...tickling attack !”

 

His fingers suddenly slided across Phichit's ribs, attacking these just as he finished his sentence.

 

oOo

 

The instant Yuuri's fingers slided down his waist, Phichit knew he was fucked. Prisonner of the embrace and his best friend's devious fingers, he had no chance to escape his revenge.

 

“Yuuri ! We were having a moment and I honestly feel so attacked now !” He protested between two bouts of laughter as the fingers danced on his sensitive skin. “Traitor ! You sadist !”

 

The insult, well chosen if he must say, hit its target. Yuuri paused, looking scandalized...and assaulted him with renewed vigor, not taking pity on Phichit who was trying his best to escape. Yuuri could be tenacious when he wanted to and he was still taller than him, he didn't need long before trapping Phichit against the wall, making it impossible for him to flee the attack. Well until the door opened on a perplexed Chris. He must have wondered what they were up to, locked in the bathroom.

 

“Chris ! My hero ! Save me !” He begged, still struggling against his friend.

 

His lover adopted an amused smile before leaning againt the wall. He wasn't far, in less than two second he could be at his side and help him get free from Yuuri, even as exhausted as he was, Phichit knew it. He did not do this.

 

“Oh I don't know...You didn't really help me earlier when I was begging you to end my suffering. Why should I care about yours ?”

 

“Chris !”

 

Phichit gave him his best Puss in Boots eyes, he knew his large black pupils were perfect for this trick. Chris was a cat lover, he couldn't resist for too long. Especially since tears were starting to roll down Phichit's cheeks, tears due to his laughter yes but they still made Chris's resolve melt like snow under sun. With a defeated sigh, he yielded and approached. Phichit was ready to sing his gratitude...until Chris's hands joined Yuuri's to tickle him.

 

“No ! Nooooooo !” Phichit briefly wondered if the neighbourgs could hear him howling and if they were going to call the police for murder. “You have no right ! Both of you are terrible ! A terrible best friend and a terrible boyfriend !”

 

His accusations only earned him giggles and no pity. Yuuri was still tickling him mercilessly while Chris was holding his arms to give him a better access.

 

“It's only a little revenge for your surprise attack from earlier honey...” Christophe whispered in his ear before tenderly kissing his neck, a kiss that didn't distract him from Yuuri's torture though.

 

As a last resort, Phichit turned toward Viktor who was poking his head through the door.

 

“Viktoooor ! Your boyfriend is using his sadism on me ! Please help me and I'll tell you very interesting things about the kind of videos I found in his browsing histor...Hmpf !”

 

His words were muffled by Yuuri's hands, this one was blushing, darting a dark stare on him as Phichit gave him a cheeky look. His friend's eyes were full of death promises yet he finally gave up and freed him. Not before flicking him on the nose though. Chris let him go too and had to bat his eyelashes and use a lot of sweet words before Phichit deigned to forgive his betrayal.

 

“Good now everyone in the living room ! We unfolded the couch and put on Netflix, all we have to do is to lie down and enjoy.” The blond claimed, once he had convinced his boyfriend to make up with a kiss.

 

He suddenly looked exhausted in spite of his large, warm, smile. It made Phichit want to give him another kiss...oh well why couldn't he ? Chris responded to the contact with joy before taking his hand and leading him outside. They left the bathroom but before Phichit managed to whisper one last thing to Yuuri.

 

“Thank you for what you said earlier, you're the best friend I could ask for...even if you're a sadistic traitor !”

 

He jumped in Chris's arms to escape to Yuuri's recidivist fingers, making his boyfriend laugh as he carried him to the living room like a perfect gentleman.

 

oOo

 

Walking to the living room, Yuuri regained his breath, slowly. This one had been messed up by his own laughter as he tickled his friend, as well by the scare he had given him by mentionning his browsing history. Okay, yes he maybe had one or two embarassing links in it but not enough for it to be weird ! It was low to let Viktor think he had ton of dubious content to hide ! And...well...It was a good thing to inform yourself right ? He was certainly not the only one seeking advices on how to enhance his...abilities. Otherwise these tutorials wouldn't exist. And yes, maybe there was ton of videos of his lover in there too, maybe he had searched in the abyss of internet to find every single one where he appeared, maybe he had even decided to download them and keep them in special files. Maybe. But it was still low to expose him like this ! He could only imagine his lover's face if he discovered this.

 

This one was by his side, leaning down with a curious expression. “What did Phichit find in your history ?” He asked, blue eyes inquisitive. Yuuri blushed. He had an hard time resisting to this intense, sparkling look. A moment passed. Then he answered with a fake smile. “Videos of racoons. There's a cute one where we see the mom put her babies in a tree.”

 

His lover wasn't fooled, he rolled his eyes before flipping him and giving him a sulking look. As he opened his mouth to protest, Yuuri pressed a finger on his lips. “It's a secret but if you're nice maybe I'll tell you.”

 

“Im nice !” Viktor imediately claimed.

 

“More than that.”

 

Yuuri liked his lover's childish air, there was something touching in the way he could balance between this and his usual seductive, confident look. It was captivating. Captivating, this was the word that described him the best. Lost in thoughts, a silly smile appeared on his lips. He couldn't lie, he was extremely happy that he had found such a beautiful person to share his life and he hoped he was bringing Viktor as much happiness.

 

Quietly, he sat down on the couch, next to Phichit. His lover immediately curled near him, putting his head on his lap and Yuuri could almost hear him purring. With a sweet gesture, he passed his fingers through his silver hair. His lover's mance was less silky than what it looked yet he couldn't get enough of this feeling. Even more since he could feel the russian skater sigh contentedly before curling even closer. These tender moments made Yuuri wish he could pause the time.

 

So, as to not break the moment, he spoke in a soft, low voice. “What do you want to watch ?”

 

oOo

 

Chris put Phichit on the sectionnal sofa's soft red fabric. It was a large piece of furniture they could convert depending of their need and desires, they could even transform it into a large bed able to welcome all four of them as long as they were okay with physical contact. Phichit noticed the pajamas Chris had put there for him. The swiss sported sweatpants, large and comfy but he had also provided a top and socks for his cold sensitive boyfriend. This one often caught colds, especially in a country far less warm than the one he had been raised in. With a smile he put on the clothes, delighted by the softness of his thick fuzzy socks. Then he rolled on the couch so he could snuggle against Yuuri. Lying, cushion behind his back, supportin his head so he could see the tv, he was perfectly settled. Viktor, like the possessive child he was, nuzzled against Yuuri's other side and passed an arm around his waist. Then Chris joined them, sitting on Phichit's right side and pulling him against his chest so he could cuddle him more easily. He threw one of the plaid above them and gave another one to Viktor so they could all be wrapped up warmly. They made a lovely sandwich, a lovely big gay sandwich. As his lover caught the remote to check what movies were available, he stopped on a title that made Phichit's eyes sparkle.

 

“I suggest The King and The Skater. After all Phichit deserves a reward too for monitoring our games and handling the camera.” He said in an onctuous tone, giving his boyfriend a warm look.

 

“Really ? You're all okay with this ?” Phichit asked the other couple. He couldn't hide his excitement at the thought of watching his favorite movie yet he didn't want impose his tastes on the others.

 

Nobody protested and Phichit gave his lover an ecstatic look.

 

“Are you sure ? We must have watched it millions of times, you're not tired of it yet ?”

 

“Don't worry I think I'm going to fall asleep quickly anyway. And the lovebirds are not going to stay awake much longer. If you're the only one watching we should put on a movie you appreciate.”

 

Phichit thanked him imediately by climbing on him and offering him a long kiss. Then he rolled away and let Chris nestle against him, his hot breath tickling his ear. This one whispered something to him, discreet enough that only his boyfriend could hear him.

 

“And I noticed you were a little down back there. We'll talk about it later just the two of us if you want to. But for now I thought your favorite movie would cheer you up.”

 

Phichit closed his eyes and sighed, nothing could escape his lover's attentive gaze and he could never reproach him of not being attentionate. How could he worry so much and doubt his affection when he did this ?

 

“Thank you...” He said, just as discreetly. A kiss tickled his ear and his smile widened. God did he love this man...

 

He was ready to start the movie when an idea crossed his mind, suddenly.

 

“Oh before we start, does anyone want to eat something ? I'm sure all these emotions made you hungry Yuuri ! You always liked to get snacks when you're anxious ! We have some cakes, fruits, ice cream even...” His eyes turned mischevious. “But refrain yourself from pouring it on Chris this time.”

 

oOo

 

In spite of the couch's comfort, a shiver motivated Yuuri to get back up in order to get in a warmer outfit than his underwears. After getting out of the bath he had been so concerned by his best friend's confidences , the tiredness and the need to roll himself in a blanket like a little burrito that he totally forgot to grab his pajamas. With gestures slowed down by torpor, he achieved to dress himself in a similar outfit to the one his friend sported. He didn't notice his shirt was inside out though.

 

Then, he quickly joined the little group lying on the red couch, resting his head on Phichit's shoulders as Viktor glued himself to his left's side. This one decided it wasn't enough contact and he decided to do something he was very fond of. Putting his head on Yuuri's belly and letting the little noises it produced lull him. Of course it was less practical to drape themselves in the plaid but Yuuri managed and didn't protest, he liked to feel the weight of his lover's head on his belly as he breathed. The russian's thin fingers fluttered on the fabric covering his skin but suddenyl stopped, like exhausted by the effort, it was endearing.

 

The happiness sparkling in his best friend's eyes as Chris suggested his favorite movie was so adorable that Yuuri didn't think before agreeing. His boyfriend couldn't help but tease. “You can put on whatever you want, I will only have eyes for Yuuri anyway.” The later blushed lightly and flipped him midly. He knew this sort of things embarassed him ! And then his best friend started to poke at him too as he mentionned the ice cream.

 

His face contorted into a pout, tainted with embarassment. He crossed Chris's mischevious eyes and immediately looked away, grumbling. “Of course not ! The game's over.” However he had to admit that the idea of nibbling on something was alluring and when Viktor proposed to prepare a trail – he knew the appartment perfectly after visiting Chris so many times – he couldn't help but admit. “I would like cookies...” His lover answered with a smile and asked the others about what they wished to eat before disappearing in the kitchen.

 

When he came back the movie was ready and Phichit already sported a goofy smile. Viktor wondered how a simple movie could put him in such a good mood but he had read somewhere that some people experienced orgasms through music so nothing could truly surprise him anymore.

 

“Tadaaaa !” He exclaimed, putting the trail on the middle of the couch. Yuuri had the most immediate reaction, he thanked him with a loving kiss on the corner of his mouth before he started to devor some cookies. The russian couldn't help but notice the little shades under his eyes. His boyfriend had once again gotten so stressed and invested on his mission that he had neglected his limits and his need to rest. Slowly Viktor took him in his arms, peppered his temples with kisses and pulled him flush against him.

 

It wasn't long before the japanese's breathing slowed down and his body sagged down. The sugar didn't excite him enough to prevent him from sleeping and he had fallen asleep like a log. Viktor, whose eyelids were starting to feel heavy, almost did as well before remembering an intereting detail. So he turned toward Phichit, curious. “Phichit...Hey Phichit ! What were you talking about earlier ? About Yuuri's browsing history ?”

 

oOo

 

On the trail Viktor had brought back throned chocolates. Phichit quickly grabbed a generous handful. Then he started to unwrap them and presented them to his lover who gave him a loving smile before eating them. He even licked his fingers's tips with a wicked smirk and Phichit merely smiled, barely reacting to his usual lascivious attitude. He even encouraged it a bit by putting the next chocolate between his teeth, challenging Chris to come steal it. Their lips met, deliciously tainted by the cocoa's savor. Then Phichit turned back toward the tv, ready to start his favorite movie as his lover continued to pick chocolates.

 

Yuuri had finally fallen asleep, it didn't take him too much time and nobody was surprised. This emotionally taxing experince must have tired him out immensely. Viktor was still pressing some kisses against his temple. It made Phichit smile fondly. But, as his eyes were closing too, a spark passed in these. They opened anew and his excited gaze fell on the thai man. This one quirked a wondering eyebrow and Viktor quickly asked the question that was bruning his lips.

 

Phichit had to contain a giggle as the russian stared at him eagerly.

 

“No...no, no, no...I won't betray my friend so easily...”

 

Viktor made a small whine, just like a kicked puppy. His supplicating pout begged Phichit to give him the precious informations on his boyfriend's browsing history. He didn't know if he should yield, maybe Yuuri wanted to keep it to himself after all and never try what he saw on these videos. But if he didn't why would he have watched fifteen of these about a really particular subject ? Well he should give a small clue to Viktor, after all he wouldn't use this information against Yuuri, not to hurt him at least. He may even propose him to exact this fantasy of his and then his best friend would eternally thank him for this. And when he thought about it he was worried about betraying his friend but this one started the war with his devious tickling ! So fuck Yuuri after all !

 

“Ok, ok...” He yielded as Viktor was on the verge of, fake, tears. “Let's just say Yuuri has always loved history and foreign cultures...especially european culture...”

 

He made sure his best friend was deeply asleep. He wanted to live.

 

“And maybe you could offer him a nice corset. But I don't know which one of you should wear it though...”

 

He threw one last mischevious smile Viktor's way. This one's cheeks had taken a lovely crimson shade. His gaze fell on Yuuri and a large grin painted his lips as his eyes got filled with excitement and ideas. Very satisfied by all of this, Phichit focused back on the tv scren. Chris had not started the movie, fortunately, he knew his boyfriend wouldn't want to miss one beat.

 

“How nasty of Yuuri...Who would have thought ?” Chris whispered with a falsely schocked voice.

 

“Hush or I'll talk about your collection of tights and garters belt. Now start my movie.”

 

Chris chuckled in front of his slightly grumpy face, he couldn't hide his annoyance as everyone kept him from watching his sacrosanct movie. He pressed a button on the remote, endeared by the delighted look lighting up Phichit's features. He gave him one last kiss on his cheek as an excuse and followed Yuuri's example, letting Morpheus take him in his arms.

 

 


End file.
